


Commitment

by mneiai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP scenes from an AU verse where Regina made Prince Charming her husband in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my RP partner Athena.
> 
> This is mostly just a copy of our RP logs, so some things may be a little off. Eventually I'll edit it into more of a fic format, and break it up into better paced sections (we tended to just flow through scenes until we had our characters go to sleep for one reason or another). 
> 
> The Rape/Non-Con warning is because some of the sex happens under the curse, so naturally Charming is unable to consent.

Regina looked down in satisfaction as James writhed in pain. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you, dear," she said, crouching. "No, that's nothing like what I have planned. We're going to a new world, a world where there no happy endings..." She shoved her hand into James' wound, healing it. "No happy endings except for mine."

***

James woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. He blinked into the darkness, frowning, not sure what sort of nightmare would have been so bad. He heard a mumble from beside him and smiled, lying back down and taking Regina into his arms. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured as he noticed she was watching him. "Just a dream."

Regina smirked, stroking her fingers through his hair. "Good dream?" she teased, and leaned in to kiss him. The best revenge. Snow had taken her true love from her, she would take Snow's true love in exchange.

James smiled against her lips. "Doesn't matter if it wasn't, waking up to you would make up for it," he breathed, kissing her. 

He glanced at the alarm clock over her shoulder. "We should get up, soon. Today's the day." For once, Gold was doing something good for them, bringing them the baby that they wanted so much.

Regina pretended to groan, snuggling into him. "Oh, okay," she pretended to pout, but just kissed him. It had been 18 years since they had come to this world, but now it was time to fill the hole in her heart, make their family complete. 

"Did he tell you if it was a boy or girl?" she asked, getting out of bed.

James grinned, getting out of bed, too. "You know you told me at the beginning that you wanted it to be a surprise," he teased. He knew it was a boy, but had gotten over his disappointment--something had made him want a girl so bad, it just felt like it would have been more natural.

Regina laughed, getting dressed and admiring him as he walked around the room, just in his sleep pants. "You're such a handsome husband," she teased. "Besides, there's surprised, then there's surprised."

James glanced back at her as he took his clothes out of the dresser. "Sometimes I think you only married me so you could stare at my ass without trying to hide it," he joked. 

He stripped off his pants, making his point as he caught her eyes in the mirror roving over his body. He turned, walking over to her with his clothing in hand. "So, you don't want to be really surprised, then? You want me to tell you, so you can make sure Gold doesn't catch you by surprise?"

"Of course," Regina laughed. "Why else would I marry you?" She smirked and drew him into a kiss. "Don't tell me," she whispered. "I want to be surprised. It'll be so nice, when he puts the baby in our arms." She knew they were both thinking of the nursery down the hall, ready and waiting.

James sighed. "I wish we could have done this ourselves," he murmured, but all their trying hadn't gotten them anywhere and Regina was too busy with her duties as mayor, on top of that. "But this baby...it will be like it's ours. We'll love it so much, spoil it rotten." He grinned, hugging her close. "If Gold tries to pull something on this, I swear, I'll finally kill him," he muttered.

Regina laughed softly, kissing his cheek. "No, you won't," she teased, cuddling into him. "But it'll be okay. He won't fuck this up, he has too much depending on it." She kissed his jaw. "C'mon, baby. We should go meet our child. We can't spoil it rotten if we don't have it."

James grinned, pushing her away so he could get dressed. He went downstairs to make breakfast as she did her makeup and hair, and then the two of them got in their car--baby seat already in place in the back--and went to Mr. Gold's house.

Regina kept her face calm as Gold opened the door for them, even though they could both hear the baby making soft sounds in the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Mills," he said silkily. "Excited to meet your new family member?"

James kept his hand in Regina's, squeezing it a little, hoping Regina stayed calm. "Of course, Mr. Gold. Thank you." He could say that with a straight face, at least in this situation.

Regina offered a brief smile. "May we see....him?" she asked.

Gold pretended to consider for a moment, then smirked and stepped back. "Please do," he said.

She followed James into the living room, where the social worker stood, holding...their son.

"God," James breathed out, reaching out for the baby. "He's so little." 

The social worker handed him over and Regina pressed close, so they were both holding him. They'd discussed names before, though they hadn't finalized anything, and he knew exactly what they'd call him. "Henry," he breathed out, not missing Regina's delight.

Henry looked up at them and cooed, waving one little fist, and Regina took it between two fingers. "Hi, baby," she said softly. "Hi, Henry."

She looked up at James, couldn't resist leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you," she whispered. A son to replace the father she lost. "He's so perfect."

Gold cleared his throat. "Forgive me," he interrupted. "But you should be together now, in privacy. To truly bond." He smiled at them both. "Congratulations on your new family."

James actually managed to smile at him. They thanked the social worker, signed the last few documents, and then left. James put Henry in the baby seat and then let Regina sit in the back with him as he drove them home. They hurried him into the house, up to the nursery they'd spent what felt like forever putting together. Regina had taken the week off and they both sat down on the plush carpet, unable to stop touching the baby. James felt odd, swayed a little as he had an odd sense of deja vu, then he shook it off.

Regina leaned into James' side as they cuddled on the carpet, re-counting Henry's fingers and toes, touching him all over. Henry looked back at them with the same curiosity, and Regina pressed harder against James. "Pinch me," she whispered. "Is this real?"

James laughed, kissing her, instead. "It's real. This is our son. Our son," he breathed out again, stroking the baby's head. "He's so perfect. This is all so perfect. I can't believe this is happening."

Regina smiled, rested her head on his shoulder. "Of course it's happening. It's perfect." She slowly, reluctantly rose, placing Henry in the cradle. 

Henry cooed, flailing his hands at his new surroundings, and Regina felt James up against her side. 

"So," she murmured. "Rock, paper, scissors on who changes the first diaper?"

James laughed. "Oh, no, you got to ride in the back with him, you get that honor."

Regina laughed, leaning up to kiss him. "Oh, I suppose that's fair," she pretended to concede. "You'll be changing enough of them when I'm at work, anyway." 

"That's right," James murmured, patting Henry's stomach gently. "We'll be spending so much time together, Henry."

She looked back down at Henry, tucking the blankets around him as he slowly fell asleep. "Let's get something to eat. Do you have the baby monitor?"

 

Ten years later....

Regina ruffled Henry's hair as he raced past her, running to the door. "Careful!" she called. "No running in the house!" She laughed as he slowed to a very fast walk.

She looked over at James as he came out of the kitchen, finishing his coffee. "I'll see you after work?" she murmured, kissing him.

James laughed. "If I survive today. You know how he gets on his first day of school." He gave her a pointed look. "That's why you have this 'morning meeting' you have to hurry off to."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said airily, and kissed him. "See you later."

She kissed Henry's head as she passed. "Be good," she teased.

James walked with Henry to the school, listening to him babble about all the things he thought they got to do that year. Truthfully, James didn't care what they did, he just hoped this year Henry made some friends. It seemed like every time he got close, they just moved apart, and James could be there for him--all the time, since he had nothing else to do--but he couldn't give him the same sort of relationship.

They arrived at the school and followed the directions to the classroom. Only a few kids were already there and James pushed Henry towards them. "Go make friends," he murmured, going over to the teacher and holding out his hand.

When their eyes met, James felt something...odd. When their skin touched, both of them let out a little gasp, then pulled apart. James blinked, wondering what had just happened, then dismissed it. It was probably nothing. "I'm James Mills, Henry's my son."

"Oh, yes, I've seen you at some of the events the mayor goes to, Mr. Mills. And I've seen Henry's folder, I'm sure he'll do very well this year."

James smiled. "I hope so. Hopefully it will be a smooth year for you. None of these guys looks like troublemakers."

Mary Margaret laughed. "They always look innocent in the beginning," she pretended to confide, "but it never lasts long."

James grinned. "Well, maybe this one time it will be different."

Henry came up to his side, pressing against him, and James set his hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "I should head out, kiddo. I'll come pick you up after school and we'll go celebrate." He gave a conspiratorial look to Ms. Blanchard. "His mom doesn't let him have treats very often."

Mary Margaret laughed softly. "Well, it's an important day, isn't it?" She smiled at Henry, held out a hand. "C'mon, I'll show you in." She glanced at David. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mills."

James gave a soft smile. "It was nice to meet you, too, Ms. Blanchard," he murmured, giving Henry one last hug before heading to the mayor's office.

***

Regina felt something shiver through the curse, but ignored it. It was all fine, she told herself. She had done everything necessary. She smiled as the door to her office opened, James stepping in. "Hey," she said. "Henry get off to school okay?"

"Yes, he seemed happy to be there--sometimes I think he doesn't like spending all summer with me," James joked, walking deeper into her office and sitting easily on the couch. "His teacher seems nice, too. I think he'll have a good year."

"Of course he does, you're his father," Regina smiled, coming to sit beside him and draping her legs over his lap. "Who is his teacher, Ms. Blanchard?" Snow. She'd have to keep an eye on that, she didn't want Mary Margaret getting too close to her husband.

James took off Regina's shoes, massaging her feet--he knew how much they could hurt after a day in heels, even if she hid it. "Yes, we spoke for a little while. I'll be seeing her again when I pick Henry up, I was thinking of offering my services if she ever needed a parent to volunteer. It's not as if I have much else to do, with you at work all day."

Regina paused for a moment, then pretended to pout. "But then you won't be home when I be there," she said. She definitely didn't want that. "And who would rub my feet?"

James laughed. "True," he murmured, kissing her leg. "I can't neglect your feet. Maybe just for things during the school day."

Regina smiled, snuggled into him. "My feet love you," she agreed. "Not too many things. I get so needy when you're not around, you know."

"Well, I love your feet. And your legs, your hips, your arms," James murmured, listing part after part of her body. He pulled her up, kissing her lips before letting her lie back down. "I won't, then, if you prefer. I just...worry about Henry, you know."

"I know," Regina murmured, reaching for his hand. "But he really never will make friends if we're constantly hovering over him." She ran her thumb over his knuckles. "I think this year will be different, we just have to give him the chance."

James sighed, squeezing her hand. "I hope so. Though...sometimes I think I'd rather just homeschool him, smother him so he focuses on us as much as we focus on him," he joked.

Regina laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You would both kill each other in a week," she predicted. "And leave me alone and sad." She rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the uncomfortable bend of her body.

James let go of her feet so she could move into a more comfortable position. "I never want you to be sad, Regina," he murmured, earnestly.

Regina smiled, pressing against him. "I know," she murmured, cuddling close. "I never want you to be sad, either. I love you too much." She kissed his jaw. "Stay with me a little while?"

"I'll stay here until school lets out, if you want me to," James murmured, kissing her again. "I could give your assistant a break, fetch your coffee, sing your praises."

"That's my favorite husband," she murmured, cuddling close. "I knew I kept you around for a reason, and not just because you're really pretty."

James laughed. "But it's mostly because I'm pretty, right?" He held her tightly, she always felt so good in his arms.

"You are so pretty," she told him earnestly, and laughed when he playfully bit at her nose.

The phone rang and they both groaned. James pushed Regina off of him. "Better get back to work, Madam Mayor. Don't want the people thinking you're slacking off."

Regina sighed mournfully, stealing one last kiss before picking up the phone and going back to business.

****

She reluctantly let him go when it was time to pick up Henry. She still had a couple of hours of work, and then she'd head home, where she knew James would have cooked something delicious for dinner. She liked having a house husband. Maybe she'd suck him off tonight, just to remind him of how good she was.

James grinned as Henry ran out to him, obviously ready to babble about his day. Ms. Blanchard followed at a more sedate pace, smiling sweetly at them. "Hello, again, Mr. Mills. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Henry stayed out of trouble today."

They all laughed, James ruffling Henry's hair. "One day down, then. Let's see if you can make it to Christmas break, okay?" He gave a nod to Ms. Blanchard as they started away from the school. "Have a good evening, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They went home and Henry got started on his homework, though he didn't have much since it was only the first day. James stared at the contents of the fridge, then started to put together their dinner. Regina always appreciated it when he had food ready for her and James felt like it was really his job. He didn't have to work, after all, they'd decided he should just focus on Henry.

Henry bounced down the stairs, pressing up against his father. "Mom'll be home soon?" he asked. "Maybe she'll bring a present! It's the first day of school, I deserve a present, don't I?"

Regina laughed as she came into the kitchen. "How about we go out for ice cream after dinner?" she said, crouching so she could hug Henry hello. "Is that enough of a present?"

"Yes!" Henry cried, hugging her back. "I already finished all of my homework already, too!"

James grinned, kissing Regina's cheek as he finished plating their dinner. "Welcome home, honey. Nothing exciting happened after I left, right?" Nothing exciting ever happened in their town, after all.

"Not today," Regina smiled, the same answer as always. "Did you make any friends today, dear?" she asked Henry.

Henry noticeably paused as he poured himself a drink. "Um, no," he murmured. "But it's only the first day."

James gave a sad smile. "That's right, kiddo. Everyone was probably still getting a feel for things, you'll start making friends in a few days."

Regina stroked his hair. "Give it a little time," she agreed. "I just don't want you to be unhappy, you know that."

"I know," Henry said, leaning against her as he sipped his water. "I'm hungry."

"Well, let's eat," James murmured, carrying the plates out and setting them on the table. He waited until he saw Henry eat a few bites, knew they wouldn't have to pester him to do it. "How do you like your teacher? She seems very nice."

Henry nodded. "She's really nice," he said. "She's pretty, too." He glanced at Regina. "You're prettier," he assured her.

Regina laughed. "Thank you, dear," she said, patting his hand.

"You are," James agreed, grinning at Regina as she rolled her eyes at him.

After they finished the meal, he cleared the table before looking to Henry. "Ready for dessert?" 

"Ice cream!" Henry demanded, and Regina grinned, getting her purse. 

The three of them headed out, walking to the ice cream place, Henry holding their hands and jabbering away happily.

Mary Margaret was there, and she smiled at them. "Mayor Mills, Mr. Mills," she said. "Hello, Henry!"

James smiled. "Hello, Ms. Blanchard, celebrating the first day, too?"

"Hi, Ms.Blanchard!" Henry cried, bouncing up to her. "What sort of ice cream are you having?"

Mary Margaret smiled, nodding. "It's my own little treat," she confessed.

Regina tried to keep her face calm, but inside she was raging. How did Snow always manage to show up at the worst times? She always ruined everything!

"Would you like to sit with us?" James asked as they approached the window to order.

Mary Margaret hesitated, then nodded. "Of course, that would be great."

"But darling," Regina interjected, trying to keep calm. "I thought we were getting it to go?"

James glanced at Regina, finally noticing the tension in her expression. "Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry, Ms. Blanchard. My wife had a long day and we were going to relax at home."

Mary Margaret's smile barely wavered. "That's okay. It's probably better if I take mine home, too, I have lesson plans to finish writing. It was nice to see you again. I'll see you tomorrow, Henry." 

They parted ways after ordering and they began their trip home.

Regina took James' arm as Henry walked in front of them, leaning against his side. "Sorry," she said, but she wasn't really sorry at all. Fucking Snow.

"What is it, Regina?" James whispered. "Why don't you like her?"

Regina shook her head. "I just...something seems wrong about her," she murmured. "I'm sorry. It's just...she's so pretty, I can't help but think she's going to steal you away. I know it's silly, but I'm insecure."

James smiled softly, taking her hand in his. "You shouldn't be. We've been married for...years," he stumbled over the exact number, wondered how he couldn't remember something so important, then pushed it away, "and I've never strayed. I'm not about to. I love you, I love our family." He kissed her cheek. "Besides, who would be stupid enough to leave the mayor for a school teacher?" he teased.

Regina laughed. "I knew it," she said. "You're just after me for my money and power." She kissed his cheek back. "I know. Forgive me."

"Always," James murmured, letting go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Why her, though, out of all the women I've talked to? Did we know her in high school?" He frowned, only having vague memories of her from back then.

"Oh, it's a long, silly story," Regina murmured. "Don't worry about it."

James blinked, then nodded. "Okay. But you know you can tell me anything, I won't...mock you for it or whatever."

"I know," Regina smiled. "It's just silly." Except for how it wasn't. She pressed against James, playfully smearing her ice cream over his mouth and kissing him. "I just have to remember that you're mine, all mine."

"If you make a mess, you have to clean it up," he murmured, kissing her, licking at the ice cream that was getting all over her lips. "Henry's had an exciting day, I bet he'll want to go to sleep early."

"We can hope," she murmured. "I feel the need to touch you all over." She punctuated the last two words with kisses.

"Ew, you guys," Henry said, wiggling between them. "Not in public."

They broke apart, laughing. "Sorry, sorry," James said, gasping for breath--Henry's expression was just too funny. "We're almost home, though. Why don't you head in and finish your ice cream? We'll be right behind you. I promise we won't do anything else to embarrass you."

Henry narrowed his eyes, like he didn't believe them, then hurried towards their house, slamming open the door and making them both wince.

"Don't leave your shoes on the stairs!" Regina shouted after him, then shook her head. She smiled up at James, leaned up to give him one last peck. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too," James murmured. 

They finished off their ice cream, threw it out, and cleaned up. "Another early day tomorrow? So you can't come with us to the school?" he teased.

Regina laughed softly. "Oh, I suppose I can push it off," she said, splashing him with water as they washed their hands.

James had been right, Henry was pretty much passed out on his bed, and they woke him enough to brush his teeth and change him into pjs before tucking him back into bed. Regina kissed their hair, knowing James liked to read Henry a story before bed, and went to wait for her husband.

James closed the door behind him as he entered the bedroom, smiling at the sexy nightgown Regina had put on for him. He kissed her, then went through his own nightly ritual, before returning to the room to dig in the closet. "I thought, since you're feeling a little insecure," he began, pulling out some silk ropes buried in a box that Henry wouldn't find, "that you might like to...reassert your claim."

Regina laughed and took the ropes, playfully looping them around his neck to pull him into a kiss. "Mine," she said firmly, and pushed him away. "Lay down on the bed." She followed him, tying his wrists to the headboard when he spread out for her. "Mmm. So very pretty," she teased and leaned down to kiss him again, grinding against his erection.

James let out a soft moan against her lips. "Maybe tomorrow you'll be worse, we could bring out your strap on, you could show me who I really belong to," he teased, pushing his hips into hers.

"Oh, I see how it is," she laughed. "You're going to use my own issues against me so you get sex."

James laughed with her. "No, no, of course not! I just love you so much, I want to give you what you need," he said, mock-earnestly. He twisted his wrists in the ropes, reminding her of how she had him strapped, knowing she could never resist that.

She teasingly slapped him, just pinking up his cheek a little, then kissed the same cheek, his mouth. "You're such a brat." She reached to wrap her hands around his wrists, felt the rope under her hands. Fuck, she did love this, having him at her mercy. She pulled back to take off her nightgown, bent so her breasts brushed against his mouth.

James licked and sucked at her breasts, teeth against her nipples. "Don't you want my mouth on another part of you?" he breathed against the dampness he'd created.

"Yes," Regina moaned softly, mindful of Henry down the hall. She slid up his body, until her cunt hovered over his mouth, and braced herself on the wall and lowered herself down.

James shoved his tongue inside of her, rolling it around her cunt. He grinned as she moaned, started to hum and lap at her, feeling her hands tighten over his wrists and the rope--he'd probably have marks from that, would have to wear a long sleeve shirt the next day.

Regina moaned, pulling on his wrists. "Wait, wait," she whispered, and pulled back. His lower face was covered in her slick, and she kissed him, licking it off, then turned so she could straddle his face, bend over his body and lick at his cock.

James let out a gasping laugh against her cunt. He loved her, she had the best mind. He licked harder, trying to distract himself from the urge to thrust into her throat.

Regina scratched at the inside of his thighs as she licked at him. "Mmm," she purred as he licked harder at her. "Feel good in me."

James made his tongue firmer, pushing it in and out of her, fucking her with it. She took his head in her mouth, pushed down on it, making him moan as she started to hum, the buzz going straight to his balls. "Love feeling you," he gasped.

"I know," Regina grinned, then swallowed him back down, humming around him. She could feel him start to tense, pulled off before he got too close.

James let out a frustrated noise. "Why did you stop? I was so close."

Regina smirked, twisting to look at him. "Because I want to come," she murmured. "And then you can."

James laughed, starting to eat her out again, doing all the things he knew she liked best.

Regina moaned, breathing over his cock as he ate her out. She didn't try to hold it back, the sooner she came, she'd could fuck him.

James moaned as he felt her coming, lapping furiously to catch her juices in his mouth. "Regina, Regina, please," he gasped against her.

Regina immediately twisted, sliding down his body. "Want me?" she teased, preparing to slide down onto his cock.

"Yes, fuck, always want you, Regina," James gasped, twisting his wrists, wishing he could reach out and force her down on him.

Regina kissed him, licking his face, then slammed down on him, both of them groaning. "Oh, hell." She rocked her hips harder. "Feel so good in me, James."

"Love you, love you," James repeated, over and over again, as they fucked. "You're so beautiful, so wonderful. Best I could ever hope for."

"I know," Regina whispered, resting her hands on his chest as she bounced on his cock. "I'm so close, baby, just a little more." She reached down with one hand, fingering her own clit. "Are you going to come in me? Fill me up?"

"Yes, fuck, yes!" His voice stayed soft only because of years of practice. He came inside of her, and she threw her head back, bouncing on his cock as she came, too.

Regina collapsed onto his chest, mouthing at his skin. "Mmm," she purred, and lazily reached up to undo the ropes around his wrists. "Hold me?"

James wrapped his arms around her. "Always," he breathed out, kissing her chastely.

Regina smiled, pressing her head into his neck and cuddling close. "Mine," she said again, smiling when he chuckled under her.

"Go to sleep, Regina. You have a full day of scaring the townsfolk ahead of you tomorrow."

"Okay," she murmured, smiled when she felt him pulling up the blankets, tucking them around them. "Mmm, goodnight, baby."


End file.
